Secrets
by Merci Kaiba
Summary: Marie has a few secrets. How can she reveal them and yet keep her life as it was before?
1. Marie's Pain/New Friends

Marie ducked behind the garbage can and waited for the dog to pass. The annoying dog. She saw it walk up to her garbage can. Oh please, no, not this time, she thought. Yet, once again, luck was on her side. It sniffed the air and barked, then moved away.  
  
For a second there she was sure she was going to be caught this time. Every time a dog passed, she waited, hiding. Usually it would ignore her, but sometimes the dog would actually sense her. And if it did.she was as good as dead.  
  
It wasn't easy being what she was. 4"6 and with tri-coloured hair, she stood out among the crowd. People.stared. And that wasn't the only part. There were.other.things that made her different.  
  
Normally a person who liked to play "Duel Monsters", a card game, would only have their deck of cards. Oh, Marie had a lot more than that. She had a special pendant, a commitment.and a power that would make human flight seem normal.  
  
Sure, there were dragon people out there, but what about dragon/cat?  
  
Neko/Dragon. Somehow that just didn't seem normal. Well, it wasn't normal. And yet, because she had just learned that about herself recently, it seemed even more strange. Likely she was the only one like that. Not even her triplet brother and sister could be like her.  
  
Marie stepped out from behind the can and began her walk home. At least she could be normal there.or as normal as she could get. Her family knew about her.  
  
Eventually the game shop where her grandfather worked came into view. Marie opened the door, said hi to her grandfather and brother (he was working there?) and climbed the stairs to her room. She flopped down on the bed and changed to what was supposed to be her natural form. It felt different for her. Maybe that would change over time. Maybe.  
  
Cat ears poked out from under her black and red hair. Dragon wings were folded around her. Claws dug into the covers of her bed. To top it all off, she had a tail. A cat tail.  
  
At least the mirror didn't break.  
  
Everything had gone wrong since she had come back from the duelist kingdom with her siblings, friends and grandfather. She liked a man who caused her torture and now had another girlfriend. She had problems in school for missing school. She had constant fears of changing to dragon or neko in the middle of class. And dogs were behaving oddly around her.  
  
She never had liked dogs. They had always been annoying yapping animals with no meaning. They begged. And chased cats. She loved cats.  
  
And she was a cat.  
  
Well, no big surprise to why dogs hated her, then.  
  
"Marie!" Miya's voice echoed up the stairs. "You home?"  
  
"No duh! Why ask?"  
  
"Someone wants to talk to you.."  
  
"Who, Joey?"  
  
"Of course not.it's a girl from your class. Two, actually. You know them? Yudii and Ashlee?"  
  
"Um.yeah, them. What did they say?"  
  
"Well.they're your friends, right?"  
  
"Kind of." Marie listened as Miya played the message again. "They want to be friends with me? Marie Mutou? Marie who missed school for a month or two with her weird triplets (er, sorry Miya) and three- no, four friends?"  
  
"Looks like it.so, what about that?"  
  
"Yeah, OK, I'll phone them back later!" 


	2. Plan Of Action...also, I wanna sleep!

Author's note: If you want to really find out what happened between my stories, you got to read my friends' stories: Phaorah Yudii Mutoh (user I D: 204685) and Mystery (user I D: 105932). "...And that's how the Egyptians conquered the Nile." *zzzzzzzzz* "Marie Mutou! Were you listening?" *zzz* "wa? Oh...er..yeah!" "All right then. have a good weekend." "Marie, you have GOT to stop sleeping in class. The teacher nearly caught you this time. You can't be a Girl if you sleep all the time!" Yudii walked up to Marie's desk. "Oh, sorry guys- er, girls. Miya woke me up at six in the morning because I complained about eggs last night. Ay." "Ok...anyways, we need to talk. FF.Net is up, right? Well...we were thinking of sneaking in tonight," Ashlee whispered. "Just...don't let anyone else know. If the Boys hear..." "Isn't it Boy? Oops, sorry, I forgot, there's four of them." "It's TWO, Marie!" Ashlee yelled. "No, THREE!" Yudii said. "FOUR!" "TWO!" "THREE!" "FOUR!" "We have got to work this out. Now, to business. Marie, you DO have the map, right?" "Oh sure!" Marie pulled out a little post-it note from her backpack (miniature, which fit her perfectly) and held it up. "You wrote the map on THAT?" "No, silly! That's where I wrote the location of the map! Here's the map!" She pulled out a Koumori Dragon card and unfolded the little piece of paper slipped inside the plastic protector. And unfolded it again. And again, until finally it was a normal piece of paper. "Great," Yudii said. "Now, Ashlee.weapons?" "Check! All in my house!" Yudii and Marie both were surprised. "How did you manage to get all those weapons in without anyone seeing? "Easy! I got them delivered in a box by a hot pizza delivery guy! Of course, sneaking them in my bad could've worked too." "But, Ashlee, even Yudii, who is dating my brother, would agree that having a hot pizza delivery guy bring over the weapons is soooo much better." "OF COURSE! Why else would I do it?" "Ashlee, Marie, we have a class to get to." "Oh yeah." 


	3. The Problem With Destiny

"Hey, Ashlee, Yudii, we have physical activity next, right?" "Yep," Yudii said. "Today's track and field, I think." "Yeah! I can't wait!" Ashlee screamed. "You think?" Yudii said. "We've been waiting for ages! Now finally we can beat the Boyz in something! :D" And so they walked off to physical education, unaware of the problem to follow... Thirty minutes later... "HA! I beat you, Tristan! YOU STINK!" A triumphant Miya walked away from the track. "Ok, winner is Miya Mutou. Next race: Marie Muotu vs...." "Go Marie! You can beat her!" "YAY!" "GO!" Marie ran. Just her luck to be against one of the fastest people in the school. If she didn't win...I have to win. I HAVE TO WIN. "GO MARIE! No pressure!" Ashlee yelled. "Yeah, just win!" Yudii said. "I'll...try..." Finish line. She could win. A final burst of speed.... **CRASH** She woke up to a pain in her right ankle. "Owww, what happened? Who won?" "YAY MARIE you won!!! =D You won!" "Hey, you OK?" "Yeah...I think so..just can't stand up...OW!" Marie fell onto the mat. "It hurts.." Yudii looked at her ankle. "I don't think it's broken..." Ashlee said, "Who made you Dr. Yudii?" "No one, wise guy-er, girl. Still...if Marie can't walk...then we can't exactly infiltrate FF.Net tonight. Darn." "Go ahead. Just without me. I can't walk, but you have to do something. So go. I'll be all right..." 


	4. Seeking The Evil Once More

Flashback: We never went to FF.NET before. Instead, we went to another city. A guy named Andy, Yudii's old boyfriend, wants to kill Yudii for being a traitor. Yami Aaron saw and was killed..all right, kind of nasty, eh? Well, Yudii has been captured by this.freak, and many other events have happened. So read on, and PAY ATTENTION! To the story.: "Ashlee! Yudii's in trouble and...." "I know!!!! I'm not stupid! Maybe we should go look for her. Oh wait, that's what we're doing. Hm....." "Shouldn't someone go look alone?" "They could get hurt," Gizleex interrupted. "Seriously, guys, it's not such a good idea." "Oh really?" Marie asked. "What if you can fly?" "DUDE, you can't fly." "Oh really?" Marie spread her dragon wings so wide that Ashlee was nearly knocked out of the car. "If you do that one more time." Ashlee began. "OK, guess I was wrong, " Gizleex shrugged. "Yeah, you can go, I guess." "NO WAY!" "YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Before Ashlee could say anything, Marie jumped out of the car (onto her twisted ankle) and ran through the city. "Oh Marie...you should NEVER have come.." In the city with Marie... "YUDII !!!!!!!!! Where ARE you????" Marie ran through the streets. "Are you OK? If you are, ANSWER ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A car drove by. "Ew...that dude's scary....suspicious, huh....Maybe Yudii's there!" Marie changed to her natural form and flew after the car...(hm, one wing's broken) The guy in the car obviousy didn't see a girl with neko ears/tail/claws and dragon wings flying above him; he drove on. Anoter person in the car caught her eyes. Blond hair, with green... "YUDII!" Now the guy took notice. "Sh*t. I'll lose that...thing." He pulled away into a narrow alley. "I'm not a thing! I resent that remark!" She flew after him. The car stopped. "Whatever you are if you hurt me, the girl gets hurt. Bad." He grinned evilly. "Hey, that's y evil grin... Let Yudii go right now!" "Why should I, little girl? She's my girlfriend, eh?" "Who said she loves you?" "What would you know about love?" "I...don't know. I love someone but..." "He doesn't love you?" "Yeah." "HA! You've never had someone love you before? How sad. Well, little girl, I suppose that our conversatip is over. Since I can't let you go (after all, you know my plans), I have to kill you. Yudii love, watch as your little friend is destroyed." "I won't let you kill me! I have friends, life...and the ability to love! How can you even exist if all you care about is killing? I may be evil, but I'm not that evil. You are beyond evil. You can't exist! You are just a piece of the world that never should have been created! How can you live like this? Why can't you just have...a....." 


End file.
